Visions of Victory
written in the pages of Deep Tide's personal notes- In the closing moments of our victory over the Burnt Necromancer I will granted a vision by the Unconquered Sun. It showed me signs of victory, on his Chosen wrecking havoc upon the enemies of Creation, all in a single and glorious moment. “As I looked around I gained glimpses, visions, specs of sight. In the lands far to the northeast, a Circle consisting of many figures, most shadowy but two distinct - a young woman, beautifully bronzed, a member of the Dawn Caste struck a blow with a massive and intricately forged Daiklave hurling a shadowy figure of evil, a horrific menace, across a room. A young man, pale skinned with long blonde hair, wielded a Glorious Solar Saber, much as my own, and a solid orichalcum daiklave in the shape of a key leapt into the air, dropping straight down on the figure of evil with both blades, impaling it. Both of their anima banners burned a brilliant hue of gold. Far to the north, in a frigid wasteland, an elderly man crested a ridgeline, facing off against a whole Realm Legion, complete with war striders and all kinds of magitech. The Dawn Caste anima banner burned brightly on his forehead as he raised his axe and, giving an earth shattering roar, lead a Circle of his peers, and an endless tribe of North-men into a charge on the Realm. Visions of three more Lawgivers, surrounded on all sides by a host of fae in the far East. Though severely outnumbered, only defiance can be seen burning in their eyes, even as confident grins cross their lips. In unison their banners explode into their full fury, scattering the lesser the fae, even as their blades fall in impossibly quick succession on the standing cataphractoi. A beautiful and unfettered woman striking down horrific, green pirates in the oceans of the West! Though they assailed her from every angle, her sword never ceased to turn and slash, essence lashing out against the scoundrels as readily and fiercely as her blade. Her vessel sailed the vast ocean as new ships flocked to her colors in the wake of her victories. The visions started to come, faster and heavier - a beautiful girl astride a bird of metal, amid a roiling battle in the skies, embroiled with savage, undead birds, dozens of yards wide, blasting them from the sky with shots of essence -a golden statue, seeming to be a golem save for the Dawn Caste banner glowing on it's forehead, with a roaring weapon in it's hands, leapng at some kind of fel, faerie beast, impaling it on the whirling spear-like device. More and more - overwhelming, in fact, seeming to rise from every terrestrial direction, all over Creation! No way of knowing if they're past, present, or future, only that they were real. Lastly came the monk - our own Monk, Grey Wolf, who was standing down a seemingly unending legion of the dead, his weapons depleted, the mortals around him fleeing from destroyed towers, as he prepared to make one last stand with his fists and feet. As he struck the first blow against the oncoming horde, the death rattle of our foe brought our battle to an end, and his enemies shattered before the Monk.” These visions are a testament to the might of the Sun Chosen! From where ever they stand or stood, it is clear that so long as we are vigilant and brave, we will overcome any challenge. Perhaps the Unconquered Sun’s eyes shine down fully on us now. Our victories here, like the others I have seen, shall join the chorus of resounding victory that echoes throughout all of Creation. Those that I have met here are indeed powerful and worthy of the gift granted them by Sol Invictus. May we continue to join our brethren as we show the world the might we have been given to banish the shadows of Night back into darkness. Category:CotUS Session Details